Deducing Romance
by Cosmo703
Summary: One day Sherlock Holmes has a surprising request for Joh Watson. He wants John to attempt to describe Sherlock using the art of deduction. Johnlock. Slash. Oneshot, May turn into multichapter


From the first time my eyes laid on Sherlock Holmes, I was infatuated. I was completely and utterly obsessed with his deducting ability, and when he went on a case, I nearly always tagged along. The man didn't seem to mind my presence, in fact, he actually seemed to welcome it. He often sought my advice in some cases, and never hesitated to show off his skills whenever possible. However infuriating that was, his amazing abilities compensated for it. Thinking back on it, I think I liked him from the beginning. From the first moment my eyes met his.

Today was different though. Usually on a Monday, Sherlock would have client after client lined up at the door, but today there was no one. And Sherlock had also been refusing to eat or drink all day. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sherlock?" I called to him. He either ignored me, or didn't hear me. I figured it was the first. "Sherlock!"

To my surprise, Sherlock actually acknowledged me. "Yes John?"

"You haven't eaten a thing all day. Come and have a bite before you starve," I urged him on, hoping Sherlock wasn't closing off. It was so aggravating when he did that.

Sherlock swerved around on his heel and gave me a look. I knew that look. He usually displayed this particular look when he solved a case, or at least was close to solving a case. Sherlock Holmes had an _idea_.

"John, I want you to describe me."

"Uhh... Why?"

"We have been friends for a while now, and I want to see how you see me, and also maybe see what you've learned from hanging around me, if you've picked up any of my deducing ability," he expressed, his voice deep and gravely.

"Okay," I replied stepping back. Sherlock sat in his chair, his eyebrows raised, staring at me curiously. I felt myself tense up, preparing for scrutiny. I had no doubt he was examining me right now, deducing every little thing he could.

I cleared my throat. I looked him up and down a few times, thinking of some of the things Sherlock immediately looks for when we get a new client.

"There's a callous on your right ring finger, indicating you've spent some time writing lately, but also that you are right handed. You have a bit of fur on your coat, showing you've come into contact with some sort of animal today. It could be from close contact with someone else who owns an animal, but judging from your personality and the widespread amount of fur on you, I'm going to say instead you came into direct contact with the animal. I'm not good enough to tell what sort of animal. Um, you have a spot of red on your pants and unless it's your time of the month, I'd say you've just went on a case. Thanks for that by the way, you could've at least told me. I thought we operated that way. Anyway-"

"Good observations John, but that's not what I meant," Sherlock stated. Suddenly he got up and stood right in front of me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down to look me in the eyes. His piercing blue ones stared into my brown ones, and his chest was a mere centimeters away from mine. I could practically hear my heart racing. I wondered if his was too.

"Really observe me John," he spoke quietly. His voice sounded much gentler than usual, and his eyes seemed to stare into mine as oppose to at them. I swallowed, my mouth opening but no words coming forward. I felt myself subconsciously bite my bottom lip, and my hands clench into tight fists.

Sherlock leaned in closer and closer until his bright pink lips met mine in an explosion of passion. Our lips danced across each other in perfect sync, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I pressed closer to him until our chests were touching.

I broke apart for a moment and gave him an utterly shocked look. Did Sherlock Holmes just make out with me? I remember thinking that thus must be a dream, I just couldn't believe the Sherlock Holmes would ever kiss anyone, much less me.

"Sherlock, I never thought-" I stuttered, but was cut off by Sherlock.

"Even high functioning sociopaths can find love," he simply said, then in just a moment crashed his lips against mine once more. However cliche it may sound, I swear I felt sparks fly between us, and I think Sherlock did too as his grip tightened.

I couldn't even stop the moan that slipped out of my lips. I stepped back, alarmed, and my face heated up. I was bright red.

"I-I'm sorry-" I stammered, embarrassment pouring out of me.

"John, you're a doctor, you know that's a basic human reaction to pleasure."

When he said the word _pleasure_, my face heated up even more.

"Do you not find this pleasurable?" I asked, feeling slightly wounded.

"Oh no, I do. Trust me on that one. I can just hold the moans in a bit better than you."

I smiled shyly, my face heating up once more, and Sherlock chuckled.

"You seem to have some fur on your coat," he told me, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

I remembered our previous conversation and laughed. "I guess sometimes you don't mind close contact," I answered with a smile.

"Sometimes," Sherlock added with a smirk. "In the right company."

He then sat back down in his chair, staring straight ahead. "We have a client to meet with in a half hour, an important one. I regret to say I have to go freshen up, we can continue this... conversation... at a later time."

I shook my head as the taller man walked away. I realized with a smile that the usually dead serious detective was still smiling. How could it be that of all people he likes me? Looking away, I realized for the first time in a very long time, I was absolutely caught in love.

**This is the first time I've ever written slash before. And my first Sherlock fic! This is intended to be a one shot, but if enough people want more, I will provide. Please leave a review and be sure to give a follow if you enjoyed! :3**

**-Courtney **


End file.
